


Five Times Nathan Told Peter He Loved Him

by J (j_writes)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night his parents brought the baby home from the hospital, he snuck into its room and watched it sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Nathan Told Peter He Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> written for Storydivagirl

1) The night his parents brought the baby home from the hospital, he snuck into its room and watched it sleep. "You're going to annoy me," he told it. "Because you're little, and you're noisy, and I'm really not going to want to deal with you most of the time. But you're my brother, and I love you." The baby's cheek was silky under Nathan's finger, and it shifted a little in its sleep at the touch. "I love you," he said again, just to make sure it heard him, and he left.

2) The first time Peter wandered out into traffic, Nathan was there to save him. "What are you, fucking stupid?" he yelled, clutching Peter to his chest, and he felt Peter's arms trembling around his neck. "You've got to stop _thinking_ all the time! You don't even see what's in front of your face!" He could feel Peter's hot tears against his shirt, and over the roar of the passing cars he just barely heard Peter whisper "yeah, love you too, Nathan."

3) The night after the accident, Peter snuck into Nathan's house and into his bed like he'd done when they were children, except this time it was Peter who cradled Nathan's head in his lap, stroked his hair as he drifted off to sleep. When he woke in the night, they were curled around each other, sheets tangled around them, Peter's hand resting protectively over Nathan's heart. "Love you," Nathan said into the darkness, and he pressed a kiss into Peter's hair.

4) After Peter disappeared, Nathan would feel him in places he shouldn't be, places he couldn't possibly be. But when he reached out, he would touch nothing every time. "Peter?" he asked one night, standing by the window and looking out at the city, feeling Peter's warmth beside him. "Come home."

5) In Peter's dream, Nathan held Peter to his chest and whispered that he loved him as they burst into flames.


End file.
